bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
3,000 Light Years to Find Mother!
"3,000 Lights Years to Find Mother!" is the eleventh episode, airing on December 11, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis During one evening, the Jetters watched the Karei Meteor Shower. Suddenly, a "star" heads towards the Jetters Base and crashes upon it. In all the mayhem, the Jetters discovered it to be an escape pod containing a baby elefan Charabom native to Planet Charabom. The Jetters head to Planet Charabom in hopes to return the baby elefan, who White Bomber named Hiroshi, to its mother. In their attempt to bring home Hiroshi, things turn into an unexpected twist. Plot .]] Late one night at the Jetters Base, Dr. Ein says that the Karei Meteor Shower will occur. The shower starts, and everyone wishes on the falling stars. White Bomber starts to wish, when all of the sudden, one of the stars heads towards the base. The star crashes into the HQ, and it looks like an escape pod. White Bomber opens the pod when something grabs White Bomber in. The Jetters discover it to be a baby elifan. The baby elifan becomes affectionate to White Bomber to the point that White Bomber names the elifan, "Hiroshi." Much to the excitement, Hiroshi then cries, and everyone figures out it misses its mom. Shout establishes a mission for the Jetters to go to Planet Charabom to find Hiroshi's mom. In Planet Charabom, mama elifan moans to her missing child. On a cliff, Mujoe sets his aim to steal the magical "something" of Planet Charabom. The Jetters arrive at Planet Charabom and learn that elifans are native to the soil continent. With all the sightseeing, the Jetters find a shop selling food. The owner then states that they need to pay for the food, as well as pay for what seems to be the Hige Hige Bandits, who told the owner to give the bill to Shout. However, much to the confusion, the bandits refer to themselves as the Chige Chige Bandits. White Bomber prepares a duel with the Chige Chige Bandits; the Chiges prepare themselves as well, only to deceive them to retreat. In all the chaos, the shop owner panics considering the Jetters left without paying, calling them "kuinige," a term meaning someone who runs away after eating without paying, or someone who has done so. The Jetters lose the Chige Chige Bandits' tracks. Suddenly, a mysterious man appears on a cliff and compliments the Jetters; Shout yells out to the man, calling him Mujoe, although being corrected by Bongo stating he looks different from Mujoe. The man introduces himself as Achoe and insists the Jetters to join the Chige Chige Bandits as his followers. Within the Chige Chige Bandits' base of operations, the Chiges request the Jetters to put on pots and pans, and in doing so, have been initiated into the Chige Chige Bandits. The Chige Chige Bandits prepare a meal, annoying Shout who tries to leave, when a Chige reports that Mujoe has Hiroshi's mother captive. Achoe then reveals the Chige Chige Bandits to be great thieves who target on unique items; although, the Jetters are unamused by the discovery as they already know somebody like them. Achoe explains that the elifan has a magical "something" but are clueless to what it is. Shout devices a plan by joining the Chige Chige Bandits, who will lead them to the mother. Meanwhile, the Hige Hige Bandits try to please mama elifan, so that she may tell them where the magical thing is, but she is not happy with their performance. Achoe assigns the Jetters to run an errand for the nabe. The Jetters go to town, pay for the meal they forgot to do. Suddenly, the police force of dragon-like charaboms come. Believing the Jetters to be the Chige Chige Bandits, the Jetters try to prove that they are the Jetters, but the police do not believe it. White Bomber prepares to fight the police force, bragging about having two bomb stars. The police breathe fire on White Bomber, easily taking him out. Hiroshi suddenly fights the police and is quite strong, ramming all of the police. Despite their efforts to stop the police, the police gain the upperhand and arrests the Jetters. Mujoe is watching from above and is content the Jetters will be out of his way. The Jetters are in jail, and White Bomber thinks he can break out, again bragging that he has two bomb stars now; Hiroshi cries for its mom. The Chige Chige Bandits dig into the jail cell and rescue the Jetters. The Jetters meet the rest of the Chige Chige Bandits and Achoe, stating that they are his followers. The police are notified and prepare to put them back in jail. Mujoe finds out that mama elifan wants her child back and knows that the Jetters have the child, so he plans to get the baby. The Jetters now have to trek across the planet to find Hiroshi's mom. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes